Sharing in the Fun (script)
(sean abel is shy) * Sean Abel: (first lines) (sighs) Man I Can't meet the weebles! * Jill: '''hi Sean, What's Wrong! * '''Sean Abel: '''Well, I'm not Sure, I looking up a treehouse! * '''Jill: '''That's Okay Sean, It's understude! * '''Sean Abel: '''Let's Go See how Jeff and Danny are doing! * '''Jill: '''Okay! * '''Danny: '''Hey Jeff, What are you doing! * '''Jeff: '''I'm trying to say is... * '''Jill and Sean Abel: '''Hi Danny, Hi Jeff, What are you two doing! * '''Danny: '''We're Having Lots of Fun! * '''Jeff: '''Yes, and we are not going to believe that, Let's go see how Emily's doing in school! * '''Jill: '''Hi Emily, It Sure was playing your guitar! * '''Emily: '''Thanks, But I wish Barney and I wanna Do it! * '''Jill: '''Okay, But, Why Don't you play for a little while! * '''Emily: '''Okay! * (emily plays the guitar) * '''Emily: '''I can't play the guitar to make music! * (the barney doll comes to life) * '''Barney: Whoa, Does this is the worst than rules in Weebleville! * Emily: '''Barney! * '''Barney: Hi Emily! * Emily: '''I'm So Glad Your Here, My Guitar cannot play the music, It's Not Fair! * '''Barney: You Have to Do it! * Emily: '''Nah, I'm Not sure see my guitar! * '''Danny & Jeff: Barney! * Barney: '''Hi Danny, Hi Jeff, I'm So Glad to see you! * '''Danny: '''Hey Barney, Where are the weebles go! * '''Barney: Well, Um, I'm Telling You! * Jeff: '''Why Barney Why! (music starts for Why?) Why is the grass so green! * '''Danny: '''Why is the Sky so Blue! * '''Emily: '''How Many Fish are in the Sea! * '''Sean Abel: '''and Why does the Cow say Moo! * '''Jeff Emily Danny and Sean Abel: '''We sit around and wonder why, About so many things, We, just Wanna Know, Why, Why, Why, WHY! * '''Barney: '''Why, are there stars up in the Sky, Why, do the clouds keep rolling by, and by and... * '''Emily: '''How do that birds fly up so high! * '''Jeff Emily Danny and Sean Abel: '''We, just Wanna Know, Why? * '''Jeff: '''Why does the Kitty Cat Purr? * '''Danny: '''Why does the Bear have Fur? * '''Emily & Sean Abel: '''How does the day turn into Night! * '''Jill: '''and Why is the Moon so Bright? * '''Barney: We sit around and wonder why, About so many things! * Barney, Sean Abel, Two Boys, Jill and Emily: We, just Wanna Know, Why, Why, Why, WHY, Why, are there stars up in the Sky, Why, do the clouds keep rolling by, and by and... How do that birds fly up so high, We, Just Wanna Know, Why, Why, Why, Why, We Just, Wanna Know, WHY! (music ends) * Keesha & Kim: '''Barney! * '''Kids: '''Barney! * '''Chip: Oh Hi Barney! * Barney: '''Hi Everybody it So Good to See You, What are you Doing! * '''Chip: '''We're Trying to being Sharing in the Fun! * '''Curtis: '''Yeah, We are just having lots of Fun! * '''Kim: '''Yeah, we Remember heard that before! * '''Kristen: '''Do we know how to Do It! * '''Miss Etta Kette: '''I Wish I Knew (music starts for Scales and Arpeggios) Do mi do mi do so mi do, Every truly cultured music student knows, You must learn your scales and your arpeggios, Bring the music ringing from your chest, And not your nose, While you sing your scales and your arpeggios! * '''Curtis: '''If your faithful to your daily practicing, You will find you progress is encouraging, Do mi so mi do me so mi fa la so it goes, When you do your scales and your arpeggios! * (fast piano music playing) * '''Barney, Sean Abel, Kids, Miss Etta Kette Two Boys, Jill and Emily: '''Do mi so do do so mi do Do mi so do do so mi do, Though it seems at first it doesn't show, Like a tree ability will bloom and grow, If you're smart you'll learn by heart what every artist knows, Your must sing your scales And your arpeeee ee eeggioooooooooos! (music ends) * '''Scooter McNutty: Miss Etta, Do You Mind! * Miss Etta Kette: I'm Sorry Scooter, I had No Idea! * Barney: Scooter, Are You Awake! * Scooter McNutty: Yeah, I'm Okay? * Sean Abel: '''Hey Barney, I can tell me about the Weebleville, Imagine the day in Weebleville, The Home of Goosebumpy, and Miss Birdie Lee Bright, Meeting the Weebles, Marching the Band and Squeaking sound like a cute little Mouse! * '''Danny: What's a Cute Little Mouse! * Sean Abel: '''Well Um, Well That's, That's Wanna Chase Him, Oh, Follow that Cute Little Mouse! * (sean abel follows him) * '''Barney: '''Sean, Come Back! * (barney and the Children follows Sean Abel to the Weebleville) * (fade to the weebleville) * (the cute Little Mouse Chasing the Weebleville) * (sean abel stop running And breathing) * '''Sean Abel: Phew, That's Was Close! * Bumpus: '''(psst) Over Here Sean! * '''Sean Abel: Who's Said That! * Bumpus: I Did, It's Us! * Sean Abel: '''Bumpus, I'm Feeling Goosebumpy, I Don't Understand! * '''Bumpus: '''I was Trying Is, We're Having Lots of FUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN! * '''Sean Abel: But I'm Frightened! * Pendleton: '''You can Hold My Hand with us, Sean! * (sean abel holds pendleton's hand but the children stopped running) * '''Jeff: I Don't Think we're ever just is got here! * Danny: No Jeff, We're in Weebleville! * Curtis: in According to my Book, it's get all Goosebumpy, we're Getting Closer! * Jill: Is That, Good Bad or Great! * Chip & Jill: Great! * (door sqeaks open and close) * Hannah: '''Barney, I Need You to Come Here! * '''Barney: (music starts for My Jeans are Always Blue) Okay, I'll Be Right There! * Jill: '''My Shirt Is Red, My Socks are Two, My Hat is Purple But My Jeans are Always Blue! * '''Kids: '''The Clothes in My Clothes are colorful is true, I love to mix the match them but My Jeans are Always Blue! * '''Curtis & Chip: '''My Belt is Brown, And so are my Boots, My Vest is Green But My Jeans are Always Blue! * '''Kids: '''The Clothes in My Clothes are colorful is true, I love to mix the match them but My Jeans are Always Blue! * '''Barney & Kids: '''I wear all the colors of the rainbow, but blue is my favorite one. * '''Barney: It's the color of the sky, It's the color of the sea. * Barney & Kids: '''Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful blue Is the prettiest color to me! * '''Jeff: '''My raincoat is yellow with an Orange collar too. * '''Danny: But rain, shine or anytime, My jeans are always blue. * Barney & Kids: '''The Clothes in My Clothes are colorful is true, I love to mix the match them but My Jeans are Always Blue! * '''Danny: '''I love to mix the match them, but My Jeans are Always Blue! * '''Barney & Kids: love to mix and match them...., But my jeans are always blue. * Barney: But my jeans, are always BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE.' '(yodeling) * Jeff: '''Oh Yeah. (music ends) * '''Danny: Barney, Do You Know where Sean Abel went! * Bumpus, Pendleton & Sean Abel: '''Yay! * '''Bumpus: Did You Hear that Sean Abel, I think the dust that way! * Sean Abel: Yeah! * Bumpus: We Did it, we Discovered what's Under all the dust! * (squeaking) * Sean Abel: '''What was That!, Oh Look it Him, but who is that! * '''Bumpus: '''Oh It's Just a Cute Little Mouse! * (fade to the classroom) * '''Scooter McNutty: Miss Etta, I'm not sure It Happens! * Miss Etta Kette: You're Right Scooter! * (spins and open) * Miss Etta Kette: 'Oh Hi Stella! *'Stella: 'Hi Miss Etta, What's Up with you! *'Miss Etta Kette: Nothing, I was just Play With you? *'Stella: '''Well, i told us story about a surprise! when i was say "Well, it was fun to be glad". *'Miss Etta Kette: Hey, a got a another idea. *'Stella: '''Well, another story could be "The Ugly Duckling". *'Miss Etta Kette: I Surely Do? *(Swirl to the The Ugly Duckling) *'Stella: '''Once Upon a Time, There was a Mother Duck is sitting her Nest! *'Miss Etta Kette: Quack Quack Quack Quack, Oh My Babies! *(egg hatching) *'Jeff: '''Quack Quack, Quack Quack! *(egg hatching) *'Jill: Quack Quack! *(egg hatching) *'Emily: '''Quack Quack, Quack Quack! *(egg hatching) *'Curtis: Quack Quack! *(egg hatching) *'''Hannah: Quack Quack! *(egg hatching) *'Keesha: '''Quack Quack! *'Miss Etta Kette:' Are You Lost! *'Stella: Said Mother Duck! *'''Jill: No, we saw the ugly duckling hide the egg! *'Curtis:' Holy Moly? *'Hannah:' He's Hatching *(egg hatching) *'Sean Abel:' Gus Gus, Gus Gus! *'Miss Etta Kette: '''My Oh My, The Duckling is Different! *'Jeff, Jill, Emily, Curtis, Hannah and Keesha: Huh, Aaah, You So Ugly, Go Away! *'''Miss Etta Kette: Would You Please Stop, Let's Go Swimming! *(time Lapse) *'Stella: '''The Ugly Duckling wanted to know how he turned into beatiful swan, The End! *'Miss Etta Kette:' That was a Great story, Thanks Stella! *'Stella: I Gotta Go Play Ball! *'Miss Etta Kette: '''By Stella! *'Stella: 'Toodles! *(close and spins) *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Do You Know what is a Story Scooter! *'Scooter McNutty: 'Oh Can I Hear One Can I! *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Your Right, Here's Wanna My Favorites, I'll Say it, Then you give it a try, (clears throats) Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. *A peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked. *If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, *where's the peck of pickled pickles Peter Piper picked? *'Scooter McNutty: Wow, Um, Can I'll be Try Okay! *'Miss Etta Kette:' Alright! *'Scooter McNutty:' Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. *A peck of pickled Piper, Whoops Haha, Um, Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled Pocka, Ooh Yeah, Picky People Pocky, Oops, Pitey Pipey Peppey, Yaaaahhhh, Phew, Why is That, Wanna of your favorite Rhymes! *'Miss Etta Kette: '''Because It So Much Fun Watching Other People Trying To Sayin! *'Scooter McNutty:' Oh Yeah, Peter Pepper Pikey Pocka, Petty Peeper Peter, Yaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! *'Miss Etta Kette:' So That's Easy For You To Say! *(fade to the weebleville) *'Sean Abel:' Wakiti, I Should enough apsalootly posiftibicly Nothing to do! *'Wakiti:' Oh That's Alright Sean, You Know, I'm Not Sure Exactly what it Does! *'Cody:' What's that Noise! *'Sean Abel:' (music starts for Oh When We March) I Don't Know, It Sounds like the Parade! *'Barney:' Oh, when we march, it's so much fun. *It's fun to march with everyone. *Oh, it makes us feel real happy *when we march with everyone. *'Kids:' Oh, when we march, *we love the beat. *It's so much fun to lift our feet *As we're marching all together, *when we march, we love the beat. *'Kazoo Kids:' Oh, when we march, we hear the drum *as it plays it rum tum-tum-tum. *Oh, we love to march together, *when we hear the marching drum. *'Jill & Hannah:' Oh, when we march, *we march somewhere. *Our marching takes us here to there. *Oh, we love to keep on moving *when we march from here to there. *(music ends) *'Barney: we found you Sean! *'Sean Abel: '''I Did! *'Danny: 'Yep, we Haven't to chase you, We Know have together! *'Barney: '(music starts for The More We Get Together) That's Right Danny, It Seems to Have Important, The Hard way to be an waitress, If you really want to impressive people, You need to show the, you are right, If There's just enough for what teasing a little one, Be Friends are really fun! *'Sean Abel: 'You Do? *'Barney: yep, The more we get together, Together, together, The more we get together, The happier we'll be, Cause your friends are my friends, And my friends are your friends, The more we get together, The happier we'll be. *'Barney & Kids:' The more we get together, Together, together, The more we get together, The happier we'll be, Cause your friends are my friends, And my friends are your friends, The more we get together, The happier we'll be. *'Barney, Sean Abel, Cody, Wakiti & Kids:' The more we get together, Together, together, The more we get together, The happier we'll be, Cause your friends are my friends, And my friends are your friends, The more we get together, The happier we'll be. (music ends) *(fade to Bumpus's treehouse) *'Bumpus: '''Tibby, I didn't realize what you did have any talent! *'Tibby:' Nope, I'm Not Trying anything, (sobbing) and I don't Wanna Be A Part of this Bad, Ever, ever ever ever! *'Weebles:' Oh Tibby, Don't Give Up Come Back! *(fade to the Weebleville) *'Brett: Barney, I Don't Wanna be able to hopleas (music starts for Trying On Dreams) you know I Couldn't realize that part, I'm trying on some dreams today,Looking for one that fits just the right way, A dream that makes me feel even more like me, Like everything I hope to be. *'Danny: '''Am I smart enough to be a teacher, Elegant enough for a queen, I might be a judge or an astronaut, I might star on Broadway and sing. *'Wakiti: 'Whatever else you do, one thing's for sure, You'll always be my best friend, You're the one I can share my dreams with, Whether they're real or just pretend. *'Brett: 'Well I'm trying on some dreams today, Looking for one that fits just the right way, A dream that makes me feel even more like me, Like everything I hope to be. *'Sean Abel & Cody: 'Maybe I will be a famous scientist, Maybe you will win a Nobel prize, Maybe I will be a brave firefighter, Just think, you can even save lives! *'Hannah: 'For friends like us, the world is filled with promise, There's almost nothing we can't do, If we believe and work real hard, We can make these dreams come true. *'Brett: 'I'm trying on some dreams today, Looking for one that fits just the right way, A dream that makes me feel even more like me, Like everything I hope to be. *'Brett, Danny, Sean Abel, Cody, Wakiti and Hannah: 'Like everything we hope to be. (music ends) *(Tibby Sobbing) *'Barney: 'My God Tibby, What's The Matter! *'Tibby: 'Because I Feel Angry, And Sad, All of same time! *'Jeff: 'Oh Man, Look What you Did now You'll Angry and Sad All Of the Same Time! *'Tibby: 'Sorry! *'Keesha: 'It's Alright, I'm Not Gonna Tell Them Anyone! *'Jeff: 'It's Alright Keesha, We are just having a Good Time, She Just Messed Up! *'Barney: '(music starts for Someone To Love You Forever) No Jeff, I'm Talking To Tibby, She Asen't got Any Talent, I know you're frightened and feel all alone, Not sure if you really belong, But friend with me, you will always be home, And that's why I sing you this song, I'll be someone to love you forever. *'Brett: I'll stay with you when you're lonely and sad, Just look in my eyes and you'll see, It doesn't matter if you're good or bad, There's one more special to me. *'Barney, Wakiti, Kazoo Kids, Sean Abel, Cody & Kids: '''I'll be someone to love you forever, Sharing tomorrow together, *'Barney:' When you reach out to me, I will always be someone to love you forever. *'Barney, Wakiti, Kazoo Kids, Sean Abel, Cody & Kids: 'Someone to love you forever, Sharing tomorrow together. *'Barney: 'When you reach out to me, I will always be... Someone to love you forever (music ends) *'John: 'Barney, I Didn't Realize got to explain, remember, I Quit! *'Cody: 'No Really, You Can't Quit? *'Karl: 'Come On Brett, I Gotta Quit! *'Cody: 'I'm Outta Here? *'Barney: '(music starts for Just Imagine) Just Imagine, Just Imagine, Just Imagine all the things that we, Could Be, Imagine all the places we could go, And See, Imagination's Fun for you and Me? *'Sean Abel: 'We Could Go to the Moon in the Great Big Balloon! *'Cody: 'Build a Castle By Playing Pretend! *'Hannah & Nicole: 'We Might even explore with a Big Dinosaur? *'John: 'Or Make Rainbows That never Ends! *'Barney, Kazoo Kids, Sean Abel & Kids: 'Just Imagine, Just Imagine, Just Imagine all the things that we, Could Be, Imagine all the places we could go, And See, Imagination's Fun for you and Me? *'Cody: 'We Could Go Anywhere! *'Sean Abel: 'We Can Be Anyone! *'John: 'We Can Do It quite Easily Too! *'Hannah & Nicole: 'We just play let's pretend and we know in the end, that it's so much fun to do! *'Barney, Kazoo Kids, Sean Abel & Kids: 'Just Imagine, Just Imagine, Just Imagine all the things that we, Could Be, Imagine all the places we could go, And See, Imagination's Fun for you and Me? *'Barney: '''Imagination's Fun for you and Me? (music ends)